Marik's Hate
by Moon Knight
Summary: Marik's hatred of Mariku is almost complete, but can he save himself before he becomes that which he hates most? not yaoi. this is my first songfic, so be kind. A/U Pls R&R!
1. Marik's Pain

**__**

Lyrics ::Dreams:: "talking" // Yami/hikari mental link // 

****

Characters: Marik - hikari Mariku - yami Ryou - hikari Bakura - yami

****

Disclaimer: 

Ceriami: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nor do I own Linkin Park. As much as I would love to own both, I sadly do not.

Cleara: Well, she may not own them, but I sure do.

Ceriami: LIAR! You don't own them anymore than I do!

Cleara: ::smirks:: Silence my minion.

Ceriami: O_O (small voice) But…I'm not ur minion…

****

Chapter One

Marik's Pain

By Moon Knight

****

Normal POV

Marik sat staring at his Millennium Rod, turning it in his hands slowly. He was sitting at the kitchen table thinking and hating himself. It had kinda become a ritual for him. To sit, think, and hate himself.

****

Marik's POV

It had been several weeks since I had seen my yami, and I was glad. I hoped that my yami had finally reached his grave. Ever since I had gotten the Millennium Rod, Mariku had done nothing but use me for his own gain and often-sadistic pleasure by beating me up. Before the beatings had only been mental, taking place in my soul room, but ever since the yamis got their own bodies, things had gotten worse.

Mariku had the power to beat me to a bloody pulp whenever he deemed it necessary, whether it was because I had done something to upset him, or because he just wanted to 'relieve some aggression.' Either way, I hated my yami, and there was nothing I could do about it. My yami knew every thought in my head and relished in the hate that he had inspired in the once innocent teen I had been.

**__**

Nothing ever stops all these thoughts,

And the pain attached to them.

I laughed at my thoughts, but it was true. I had once been innocent. Just another middle school student. That was when I had finally unlocked the secret of my Millennium Rod, unleashed my yami from his 5000 year prison. And no matter how much my yami beat me, in those days I had looked up to him, had thought he could do no wrong, believed myself to be the inferior being, but as the years progressed, that all changed. 

I had tried disposing of the Millennium Rod, but found I could not. Mariku would not allow it. So, despite my disagreements with what Mariku was turning me into, I didn't stop it. I stopped trying, gave in.

**__**

Sometimes I wonder why this is happening. 

It's like nothing I can do can distract me when,

I think of how I shot myself in the back again.

I looked up suddenly as I heard the front door slam. I prayed it was Bakura or his hikari, Ryou. The two with whom we shared this residence. I sometimes worried about Ryou. He was, after all a lot like me. He was the pawn in his yamis games, as I was in mine. I heard Bakura beating the innocent snowy haired boy some nights. I wanted to help, but I could not. My yami would only hurt me when he found out…So, I hid these thoughts from him.

I held my breath as the footsteps of the person who had interrupted my train of thought grew closer. 

"Oh…hello…Marik." it was Ryou. He stood awkwardly in the doorway with his book bag slung over his shoulders. 

I nodded to him as I slowly allowed the breath I had been holding to release itself. I turned my gaze back to the Millennium Rod in my hands. I turned it again in my palm. I remembered when I had made the deal with Ryou's yami. It had been during battle city…I shook the thoughts away. I didn't like Bakura any more than I liked my own yami…

**__**

'Cause from the infinite words I could say,

I put all the pain you gave me on display.

Ryou stood in the door a moment longer, uncertain of my presence, before going to the refrigerator. I heard the _click_ as he popped the top of a can of soda. He was watching me, I knew it, but I didn't care about his gaze, I cared about his thoughts. I didn't care to be ridiculed and scrutinized by someone even worse than I was. Someone who had never fought back as the beatings progressed and became more frequent, never argued with what he was told to do…So, I left, went upstairs to my room and lay on the bed.

It was hours before sleep finally took a hold of me…but when it did, I was thankful for the dreamless sleep.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

****

Normal POV

Marik lay asleep as Mariku stood in the doorway of his room watching his hikari sleep with growing anger. He glared angrily at the sleeping figure, knowing he had not done anything for him in a long time. 

****

Mariku's POV

"Worthless, minion…" I spat at the sleeping figure lying not five feet away from where I stood. I knew he hated me, and I knew why. He hated that I made him feel weak and helpless. But that was what he was. A pathetic example of myself. He was my reincarnation, I'll grant him that much, but he knew nothing of what it meant to truly hate. And he never would. He still held on to ridiculous notions of the heart. He didn't know it, himself, but I saw it. 

Marik may not show remorse in taking over new mind slaves, but he rarely killed. He left that job to me. Like that bitch sister of his, Isis. Her betrayal of giving Kaiba the third God card should not have been overlooked so simply. He should have killed her where she stood, but it was those lingering emotions of family that had held him back. 

And now, now that I was back from speaking with my various contacts, he would pay. He had hoped me dead, and for that I was glad. He was everyday coming closer and closer to complete hatred in his little black heart…but he had hidden things from me. 

He cared for that weakling hikari of Bakura's. Not in a yaoi way, but in a friendly way, or as close to a semblance of friendship Marik had ever known. He wanted to defend him and he had thought to hide this information from me…and what was worse, had succeeded in it!

I clenched my fist tightly. He would pay right now.

****

Marik's POV

I felt myself being wrenched out of my bed and thrown to the floor. I looked around, but it was no use. My room was too dark and I was too tired to see anything. I heard footsteps as my attacker came closer. I moved away as quickly as my groggy limbs would carry me, but I was too slow. A booted foot collided with my ribs. I gasped and coughed as another blow came, and another. I collapsed on the floor, wishing I could fight back.

I was then dragged to my feet. My assailant threw me into the wall and smashed my head against it. I felt the wall crumble from the force of the blow with my head and winced as blood trickled softly down my forehead. I flailed my arms in a futile attempt to ward off this intruder, and then I heard it. Laughter. Mariku.

"You're pathetic, Marik." he sneered as his fist collided with my face. 

He grabbed my collar and continued to punch any part of my body he found. I coughed and gasped as he dropped me to the floor. I tasted blood. 

"Why don't you fight me Marik?" he laughed darkly, "it seems Ryou isn't the only hikari in this house who 'never fights back as the beatings progress and become more frequent,' is he Marik?" he was mocking me. Mocking the thoughts I had had only the previous afternoon about Ryou. 

I stood shakily and his laughter died. He was smirking at me. I could see him now. Could see that smirk to which I myself had mastered so well. Could see the mocking disdain written in the lines of his face in the beams of receding moonlight from the window. 

"What are you gonna do, Marik?" he whispered mockingly, "Are you gonna fight me?"

I didn't know. I wanted to fight him, but I was afraid. Afraid of what he could do to me, but I also was angry at what he had already done to me.

**__**

But didn't realize instead of setting it free,

I, took what I hated and made it a part of me.

I swung my arm and felt him catch it effortlessly.

**__**

It never goes away

"Weak." he whispered as he swung his own arm. But I didn't let it hit me. I ducked. Ducked and swung with my free arm. I hit his stomach and heard the satisfying groan of pain and surprise from my yami. I smirked his smirk and swung again, and again. I wanted to hurt him as he had hurt me so many times before. But I was in over my head as he landed a crushing blow to the back of my head. I was unconscious before I hit the ground.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

****

Normal POV

Mariku laughed at his pathetic other half and walked out of the room. There would be plenty of time to deal with his hikari later. Right then, however, he wanted nothing more than a shower and a little sleep.

****

Marik's POV

__

:: "What are you doing, Marik?"

I stood quietly before my yami. I was still a child. A naïve boy of fifteen. I shook my head and looked down.

"Where did you think you were going?" Mariku asked grabbing my hair.

I shook my head again. I didn't want him to think I was weak. I didn't want to disappoint him any further than I already had. I wanted to make sure he was proud to have me as his hikari.

"Answer me, damn it!" he threw my younger self to the ground. 

I bit my lip. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't show him he scared me, that he hurt me…even here in my soul room…After all, Master Marik never cried…neither would I…::

I awoke slowly as the first rays of morning light shone brightly through the window. I sat up and winced at the pain that ripped through my body. I scowled. He had beat me again. I clenched my fists. I would have my revenge.

"I swear I will."

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Well, you kno the drill…Review! The more reviews the better…I hope to see you all for chapter two: fight back


	2. Fight back?

**__**

Lyrics ::Dreams:: "talking" // Yami/hikari mental link // 

****

Characters: Marik - hikari Mariku - yami Ryou - hikari Bakura - yami

****

Disclaimer: Ceriami: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. There, now that that's settled…

Cleara: Or Linkin Park.

Ceriami: Right. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Linkin Park.

Cleara: That's cuz I do.

Ceriami: (rolls eyes) Whatever…On with the story.

Cleara: Yes. On with my story.

Ceriami: Excuse me?! I wrote it!

Cleara: Silence minion, or I shall banish you to the Shadow Realm.

Ceriami: I hate you.

Cleara: I know.

****

Chapter Two

Fight Back?

By Moon Knight

****

Normal POV

Marik is once again sitting at the kitchen table. He sips his vodka-laced coffee and stares into space, wincing every so often as the pain gets the better of him.

****

Marik's POV

It was still early and I knew my yami would be waking up soon. I didn't care. Let him come. Let him kill me. It didn't matter. I didn't matter.

It was then that I heard a large thump in the next room. It was Ryou's room and by the sound of it, Bakura was starting on the smaller boy early today. I don't know why, but for some reason, I stood. I suppose that at the time, taking my anger out on Bakura sounded like a fairly good idea. And so, that was what I intended upon doing. 

I walked out of the kitchen with a purpose, anger was evident in the set of my jaw and I felt suddenly powerful from the adrenaline that fueled my rage.

**__**

And now

You've become a part of me

You'll always be right here…

I entered Ryou's room and saw Bakura holding the younger of them by the throat against the wall. Ryou's legs kicked helplessly as he clawed at his yami's grip. I walked across the room swiftly and knocked Bakura to the floor with a swift punch.

"Mariku?" Bakura gasped.

I froze. I looked like my yami that much? I was acting like him that much? How could I be confused with that monster? 

**__**

You've become a part of me

You'll always be my fear…

Bakura stood and glared, "Oh, it's just you Marik. Get out of here." he said taking a step towards the cowering Ryou, "This is none of your concern."

I stepped between Ryou and Bakura. I crossed my arms and matched his evil glare with my patented smirk. He would try to get past me I knew, but I didn't care. He would have some difficulties with that.

"Move out of the way, Marik." he growled. I stayed my ground, "Move dammit, or else."

"Or else?" I sneered, "Or else what?"

"Or I'll report to your yami what you are doing here, and needless to say, I doubt he'll be to happy about it." he responded. 

I shrugged, "Tell him. See if I care." I stepped closer to him as he stared, mouth agape, "It seems to me that you were attempting to threaten me. Is this so, Bakura?" I clicked my tongue in the chiding way an elder might to a child, "You should know better, Bakura. I am not, nor have I ever been afraid of Mariku."

I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He screamed painfully and I smirked again. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "What's wrong Bakura? Does it hurt?"

"Yes!" Bakura screamed as I applied more pressure to his arm. A little more and his bones would break…Just a little more and they would crunch in my grasp…

"Don't! Marik!" Ryou grabbed my wrist, "Please Marik, don't."

I looked at him confused, "Why are you protecting him?" I twisted his arm a little further. He screamed, "He is pathetic. He only picks on those he knows can't fight back. He's no different than my yami."

"And what about you? Are you not doing the same thing?" Ryou was looking at me with earnest, "You are also beating on someone you know can't fight back. You are becoming just like Bakura-"

**__**

I can't separate

Myself from what I've done,

Given up a part of me…

"Just like Mariku." I whispered.

**__**

I've let myself become you.

I released Bakura and stepped back numbly. Bakura made a snide remark at me and left. I knew he would tell Marik…I didn't care. I slumped onto the ground against the wall and sighed. Ryou sat not far from me wiping a cloth across his bleeding forehead. I cast him a wary glance. I didn't understand him. Not one bit. For someone to take as much punishment as him…it just puzzled me to no end. He wasn't exactly weak. He had a nice grip…so…

"Why don't you fight back?" I asked, giving my thoughts voice.

Ryou looked at me with a truly puzzled expression. I don't think he expected me to talk to him since I had never done so since my yami and I had moved in. He looked at me a moment longer and then away, "Fight back?"

"Yes. Fight back."

Ryou shrugged and went back to tending his wound, "Because there is no reason to fight back."

"Of course there is! What about fighting back to save your hide?" I asked incredulous that he wouldn't even attempt to save his life.

"Yes, what about it?" Ryou looked at me again, "The point of life is not to be someone else, not to work for personal gain, and it is not always about saving yourself. I don't want to be like my yami by beating him up as he has done me."

"So you'd rather die-" I began.

Ryou interrupted me, "No." he shook his head and looked out the window, "You misunderstand me. When I said the point of life is not always to save yourself, I meant that sometimes the point of life is to save another. I want to change my yami. I want to make him a better person."

"But that's not possible. Bakura and Mariku will never change!" I exclaimed jumping up.

Ryou nodded, "I used to think so to. But, sometimes, he, Bakura I mean, is nice to me. Only sometimes. I have seen this spark of goodness in him and I think that if he is an extension of myself then when I die, he will take myself into him."

"Whatever you say…but I still say it's a fool's pursuit." I turned to walk out, "Your death will only prove what I already know."

"What's that?"

"That we are all the same. No one ever changes." I walked out the door, "We all have Mariku inside of us."

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

****

Normal POV

Bakura sat at the kitchen table rubbing his arm furiously. He was angry that Marik, a worthless hikari, had gotten the best of him. He smiled. That was fine. There would be another opportunity to settle the score…

Ryou let out a sigh and stood. He had stopped the bleeding and had no more need for the cloth. He tossed it aside and shoved his hands in his pockets. He had to get to school…Ryou grabbed his backpack and turned to go. He stopped at the door and watched Marik walk down the street through the window…

"Don't worry Marik. I'll save you too." he whispered and left without a second glance.

Meanwhile, Mariku stood at the to of the stairs.

****

Mariku's POV

I had listened to the fight and the conversation between my hikari and that idiot Ryou. So he was finally beginning to understand? Good. Soon he would be unreachable. Ryou thought to save Bakura and Marik. I wouldn't let him. He will never reverse what I had worked so hard to achieve. Pure evil and hatred in my hikari. Once I've achieved that, nothing and no one will be able to stand in our way.

I walked down the stairs and followed that weakling, Ryou, out the door. He would have to be taken care of…This world is not ruled by sentimental fools. It is run by people who will do whatever necessary to gain that power. People who don't care what happens to anyone else. Even death…

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

****

Marik's POV

I sat on a bench at the park several blocks from the house. This was the park across the street from Ryou's high school. It was a garden park and I don't know why I came, but for some reason I couldn't leave. Something kept me here. 

I looked around. Everything seemed…right. It was still early. School would be starting at seven forty as usual and the park keepers were changing the garbage bags. The sprinklers were still on, watering the gardens and the lawn. There was a large fountain in the center of the garden that depicted some Greek goddess and spouted water from two jugs in her hands. And in that moment I once again felt out of place.

I felt I should go, but at the same time, I felt I should stay. Half an hour passed and the students were arriving. I shook my head. I didn't belong here. I got up to go and then I saw it: The boy with white hair and the car that was speeding towards him.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

Okay that's it for now. I hope you come to read the third chappy too! Please review and tell me what u think. I need my feedback! And if anyone has suggestions, pls; I'm all ears.

Sincerely,

Ceriami Spencer

AKA Moon Knight


	3. Betrayal

**__**

Lyrics ::Dreams:: "talking" // Yami/hikari mental link // 

****

Characters: Marik - hikari Mariku - yami Ryou - hikari Bakura - yami

****

Disclaimer: Cleara: I own Linkin Park and Yu-Gi-Oh.

Ceriami: (whispering) She doesn't really, but humor her, she's insane.

Cleara: O_O I heard that!

Ceriami: ^_^~ Is there a point?

Cleara: That's it! Into the Shadow Realm you go!

Ceriami: You know that joke's getting really old!

Cleara: Who said it was a joke?

Ceriami: AHHH! (begins running) WE DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR LINKIN PARK!

Cleara: (chasing Ceri) MAYBE U DON'T!

****

Note: I fixed Chapter two. Ryou is now an official high schooler and yes, this is an A/U I just tend to forget to write that on my summaries. All my fan fictions are A/U. 

****

Chapter Three

Betrayal

By Moon Knight

****

Normal POV

Marik stared for a split second before setting into motion. His fists pumped furiously at his sides. He couldn't let Ryou die like this!

****

Marik's POV

I ran faster than I knew I could. What he had said earlier that day rang hot in my ears. I didn't know how I had come to this juncture, but the thought of changing the yamis intrigued me, and if he succeeded in changing Bakura, maybe changing my own yami wouldn't be so impossible. But if he died now, so would _my_ hope.

"Ryou!" I screamed. I wasn't going to make it! He stopped and turned to his name, "No! You imbecile!" I put on a burst of speed and collided with the smaller boy knocking him out of harm's way, "MOVE!" 

The car roared past only catching my foot. I felt the ankle snap right as my head hit the cement. I fell unconscious in seconds. The last thing I heard was someone yelling for an ambulance and Ryou telling me to hold on.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

__

:: "Do you know why I brought you here, Marik?"

"No." my younger self replied. I was once again that teenage boy. He wanted me to be like him. He was trying to mold me. I hadn't known it then but if I had I would have let him. No it was because I hadn't known that I fought him. I thought that his punishments were just tests, tests to see if I would break under pressure. Well, I passed his tests, when really I had failed. I thought myself good enough to be his hikari. I had passed his punishments without a scream. Without crying. I was strong.

"I brought you here to train you in the skills required to be my hikari." he yelled this at me as if this was public knowledge that I should have known, "You will learn how to use the Millennium Rod to its full capacity. I will show you how to take mind slaves and force them to do your will."

"But what if they don't want to?" I had asked in innocent curiosity.

This had earned a backhand across my left cheek. I stumbled backwards and fell down onto the moldy cement floor of his soul room. It had been my first time in there, "You imbecile! You aren't going to ask _them to be a slave!" he shouted at me, "You're going to force them to be your minions! Honestly! If you weren't my reincarnation I would kill you myself! Now get up! We begin your training now." ::_

When I awoke I was in the hospital. Ryou sat in the chair across the room looking out the window. I didn't make a sound to let him know I was awake. I didn't want to answer the impending questions of why I saved him. I wasn't exactly sure to be honest…I had a vague clue, but that was all. I knew it had to do with Bakura and-

"Mariku." I saw him too. He was standing in the doorway looking at me with a mocking expression of concern. 

**__**

Hearing your name

The memories come back again.

I remember when it started happening.

"Good to see you're alive, Marik." his voice was overflowing with the same mock disdain I had heard so many times before.

"I'm not so easily disposed of." I replied harshly. There was something in his manner I didn't trust. Something about the way his eyes glittered angrily, but I wasn't afraid. Not here. He couldn't touch me here. Not without drawing the attention of the pharaoh and his friends.

He nodded his head, "So I see." he looked away to the window where a confused Ryou sat watching the exchange with interest, "And you, Ryou? Are you _quite alright_?"

"He's fine." I replied hastily.

Again my yami nodded, "Thanks to you, Marik."

**__**

I'd see you

In every thought I had and then,

The thoughts slowly found words,

Attached to them. 

"And none to you, Mariku." I retorted icily, "But helping isn't really your style, is it?"

"I never thought it was your, either," he muttered.

"Another reason why-"

**__**

And I knew as they escaped away,

I was committing to them, 

And every day

"I'm not like you." I whispered, "Not a selfish-"

**__**

I regret saying those things, 

"Inconsiderate-"

**__**

'Cause now I see, 

"Monster-"

**__**

That I,

Took what I hated, 

"Like you."

**__**

And made it a part of me. 

Mariku's eyes lashed out dangerously before he turned to leave. As he walked out the door he muttered a silent promise, "We'll see."

"That's right, Mariku…We'll see." I climbed out of the bed and ripped out the I.V.'s and the heart machine's pads. I stepped onto the floor and lost my balance as pain shot up my wrapped up foot. 

Ryou was at my side in an instant. He held me up and placed me back on the bed, "You mustn't move!" he exclaimed, "The doctor said you have a possible broken foot. The x-rays haven't come back yet." He tried to help me back into the bed, but I resisted.

"No." I said firmly, "We have to get out of here."

"Why?" Ryou asked still trying to coax me into the bed. 

I pushed him away from me, "Because, you idiot! My yami will kill us both. I pissed him off. And I have a strong feeling that he was behind this attack on your life."

"But why?"

I didn't know. I wanted to answer him, but how do you answer a question to which you don't know the answer? I wasn't sure but it didn't really matter. I shook my head and pulled him towards the door, "That doesn't matter right now. What does is getting out of here and getting some help. I need clothes."

Ryou nodded, "I'll take care of that." He ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner. Five minutes later he came running back carrying a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. 

"Where did you get these?" I asked putting them on. They were a little big, but would do.

"The salvation army donation box downstairs," he replied, "The hospital donates the clothes of the dead to the salvation army. See," he pointed to a hole over my left lung, "this guy must've been shot."

"Very comforting." I murmured. I looked out in the hall and once I was sure the coast was clear, I went out of the room. Then I realized, "My Millennium Rod." 

"Oh! I forgot!" Ryou exclaimed pulling out my Millennium Item from his backpack, "Here."

"Good. Now we should have no problem getting out of here."

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

**__**

Mariku's POV

That impudent little-! How dare he?! I had watched as he and Ryou had made their way down the street. I knew where Ryou would take him. Straight to that blasted pharaoh! Well, it didn't matter. They were nothing but worthless hikaris. There was nothing they could do to me. They would not stop me.

I took a side street and made my way back to the house. At least I knew where they were going. My pathetic hikari couldn't hide from me. I would collect him and kill that worthless incarnation of Bakura's tonight.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

****

Normal POV

It was almost dark by the time Marik and Ryou reached their destination.

"Here we are." Ryou announced pointing at the run down card shop. Marik curled his lip in disapproval, "We'll find plenty of help here."

The two went inside and to the back of the store. Ryou sat Marik down in a seat and went into the store room.

****

Marik's POV

I heard Ryou talking hurriedly to someone in the back and I leaned my head back against the wall and sighed. Why was I even here? My yami will find me eventually and I was in no condition to fight him. 

__

"Fight back?" Ryou's voice rang in my head.

__

"Yes. Fight back."

Ryou shrugged and went back to tending his wound, "Because there is no reason to fight back."

His words puzzled me…They still resounded in my mind. I wanted to understand this carelessness. 

Again he corrected me through memory, _"You misunderstand me. When I said the point of life is not always to save yourself, I meant that sometimes the point of life is to save another. I want to change my yami. I want to make him a better person."_

No…it was not carelessness that I didn't understand…What was it?

I didn't have time to ponder this further as Yami came out of the back room. He leaned against the doorframe and eyed me suspiciously.

"From what Ryou says," he began, "You're somewhat of a refugee."

I didn't reply, just looked away.

Yami smirked, "Look, Marik." his condescending tone drew my angry gaze back at him, "I don't want to help you anymore than you want to be helped."

"Then don't." I replied standing, "I'll go myself." I tried to take a step forward and lost my balance on my broken foot. Yami caught me effortlessly.

He smirked again, "It would seem that you need my help more then you let on. However," his features darkened, "this betrayal to your yami will not be overlooked so easily. He will not be happy if you are indeed seeking my help."

I wanted to deny his offer of safety, but I knew I had no choice. Mariku was turning me into him, slowly and I knew there was nothing I could do to stop him. It was time for my yami to die. This meant staying low until my foot healed…I was stuck with the pharaoh.

"Fine. I'll do whatever you want."

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

That's enough for today…Ciao. Oh and don't forget to review…


End file.
